Sunshine
by RoseCallisto
Summary: Behind every rain cloud there's always a ray of sunshine and every fairytale has a dark side. Their's was no exception. What started as a high school crush, eventually, turned into something more deeper. A story about love that overcame every obstacle.


It all started like in those cliché romance movies about two teenagers from two completely different social statuses in a high school - she was from the good guys side, that always had good grades, didn't cause much problems and was the pride of their parents; he was from the bad guys side, always getting in trouble, rebelling against the rules and picking up fights with the good guys. Even the first time they saw each other it was because he had fought an exchange student from Suna, Gaara, who had lost consciousness and the troublemaker himself was sitting on the poor guy smirking like he had done the world a favor. Since she was volunteering to help the school's medic, she was there to patch the redhead up. She wasn't exactly the girly type, so she didn't think twice before her fist collided with his face, wiping off that overconfident smirk off. It was totally worth the detention.

From then on, they saw each other more often as his 'friends' had one of her best friends as their target. Luckily, they never dared to actually harm Naruto when she was around, somehow they seemed to change their minds when they saw her, however, that didn't stop them from harassing the blond boy verbally, saying, that he was hardly a man if he needed a girl to defend himself. And Naruto being the passionate, number one knucklehead boy he was, challenged the rebels to fight him. Kakuzu was out sooner than anyone had predicted.

Deidara, on the other hand, didn't stop picking up on Sakura's nerves, teasing her, pulling pranks and to put it all shorter - making her life in the high school as uncomfortable as he could. Unfortunately, Sakura was known for her short temper and suddenly she was having a detention every other day for punching Deidara.

And then his behavior changed. Not over one night, but gradually, he started to be nicer to her, even flirtatious at times, complimenting her and when he started to ask her out, she just did what she could do the best - punched him. In the face. But the black eye didn't stop him and he became more persistent. Her friends teased her that from all the times she punched him, she must have damaged his brain. Ino, however, didn't stop to point out that Deidara was one of the hottest guys in the school and that she should stop being a prudent princess and go out with him. At least one date, she said. And that it was time to forget about Uchiha Sasuke and stop hoping that he would someday return to his old friends. He was now friends with some really weird people and occasionally liked to hang out with Deidara's friends. She and Naruto didn't lose hope, though.

And so this is what happened on a sunny day at school.

* * *

><p>Sakura was humming a song she lately found good as she put in order the textbooks in her locker. She was in a good mood and when she was feeling like Miss Sunshine, she loved to order her things, everything needed to look perfect. When she was satisfied with herself, Sakura picked her iPod to entertain herself on her free period while her friends very busy in their classes. Usually she loved to spend her free time outside the school, in the yard under one of the many trees with her music and some book - this time she chose Jane Austen's 'Pride &amp; Prejudice', one of her favorites.<p>

As it was always when she had an especially good mood, there was someone to ruin it. Just as she closed her locker, behind it's door was Deidara leaning against the other lockers with his signature smirk apparent on his lips. Her mood dropped drastically.

"Hello, Sunshine!" He greeted her in his low and smooth voice, his good mood seeping through it.

"Get lost," she didn't bother to waste any more breath or time on him and turned around to head towards the exit, earplugs already in her ears, the music blocking out everything that went on around her.

Deidara chuckled at her antics that he had long since gotten used to. At first he was just like her, when he understood that his hatred against her had turned into something completely different, but he was no longer in denial. He loved life and believed that he should enjoy it while he was young and getting all those reactions from Sakura made his day. So he followed her, because - what a coincidence! - he had a free period too.

On his way he passed by Hidan who gave him thumbs up, Sasori who only raised his brow and Kisame who smirked knowingly. Of course his friends knew about his latest love interest, he endured their teasing for weeks like the man he was, that is, he put in use his right hook to those who dared to say something among the lines 'Didn't know you were a fan of tough love' and eventually they accepted his infatuation with the pink haired girl. Itachi even wished him good luck which he found a bit odd, because usually the Uchiha only commented his flaws and mistakes.

At first the sun blinded him and he lost sight of Sakura, but he soon found her again sitting under the tree she usually liked to spend her time and read a book. He had caught the title of her today's book and it didn't surprise him at all - Deidara already knew that she loved the classics and that this was one of her favorites because this was the second time in two weeks she had this book with her. He did feel like a stalker sometimes but when she didn't notice him looking at her, when she was acting normal he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And today, with the soft and warm breeze playing with her short hair, he could honestly say she was beautiful.

So, he didn't waste anymore time and approached her briskly. She ignored him, as expected and that only encouraged Deidara to sat down by her side; Sakura spared him an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you doing now?" She asked after resuming her reading.

"What does it look like, yeah?"

"It looks like you're trying to ruin my mood again," Sakura said as she turned a page.

Deidara chuckled and glanced over her shoulder. "You seem to like this novel."

"And what if I do?"

He shrugged and smirked. "It's alright, quite a lovely one actually. Probably the best piece that woman wrote."

Her eyes shot from the book to his face in disbelief, then in a second they narrowed. "You're familiar with Jane Austen's work? If this is some kind of trick to get me, then leave. I'm not in a mood for your bullshit."

"I'm not lying, yeah," he defended himself. "She has an interesting writing style, it's easy to read and I like her novels, in fact, this one is one of my favorites too."

Sakura was still staring at him like he had grown a second head suddenly, her eyes glued to his, searching for any sign that he had just bluffed to her. After a moment she slowly blinked and shook her head. "Unbelievable," she murmured and picked up reading again. Deidara noticed that she was still listening to music and that her iPod was right by her side on the ground. He picked it up, not missing the glare Sakura sent him, and checked her playlist. After only looking through half of it, he had to huff in surprise. Who knew that this sweet looking girl, who loved classic romance novels actually preferred rock music and that there were more than few songs and bands he loved too. Another thing they had in common, he smirked.

"Go out with me, Sakura," he repeated his daily plea to her with a hopeful smile.

Sakura inhaled deeply and then sighed. "You're good at art, yes?" She asked instead of giving an answer. "History of Art more precisely."

An eyebrow raised upwards on his forehead. "Yeah," he answered cautiously. Sakura grabbed her bag, rummaged through all the notebooks and papers in it and then withdrew one and handed it to him.

"Finish this for me and maybe I'll go out with you," she said with a challenging look in her eyes.

Deidara grabbed the paper from her with a huge grin of his face. It was one of the tests their Art teacher loved to give them and this one he remembered - it was an easy one, he could do it with his eyes closed. "Do you have a pencil, yeah?"

...

"So, now you'll go out on a date with me?" Deidara asked ten minutes later when he gave Sakura back her Art test and pencil.

"That was quick," Sakura mumbled as she took the paper back from him and checked his answers. She was good herself at the History of Art and theory, she just didn't have time to finish it last night and the test was due today, next period, to be precise. His answers were all correct, that didn't surprise her much, his name was always on the top of the grades list at the Art class and the teacher especially loved to talk about all his 'new promising artists', so Deidara's name often popped up in his speeches. The paper quickly vanished back in her bag and she again resumed her reading.

"Sakura, 'mm."

She glanced back at him. His expression was different from the other times when he had asked her the same question, it was a mix of rejection, hurt and vanishing hope, he looked like a kicked puppy for the lack of better words and suddenly she was afraid that this may be the last time he'd ask her, that he won't be there every day to annoy her to no end. Sakura had gotten used to his attention and maybe, just maybe (it was even hard to admit it to herself) she liked him too. A little.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

Deidara's eyes widened and soon he was grinning like a fool. "Really? You will really do that?"

"Yes," Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit at his genuine joy hearing her answer. "Now, don't make me regret my answer."

"You won't, I promise," he stood up quickly the same time the bell rang signaling that the period had just ended. "I'll pick you up at 7, tonight."

"Alright," she looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Don't be late, though."

"I wouldn't dare," he grinned. "See you later, Sunshine." Sakura laughed at his new nickname for her and waved him good-bye as he went to join his friends.

Unbelievable, she thought to herself. She just accepted to go on a date with a guy she'd never ever imagined to have an interest in her. She had never dated anyone besides Sasuke and even then he broke up with her a month and a half later, saying that she was too annoying for him. Like that Karin person was any better.

"Forehead!" Her inner thinking was interrupted by her loud, blond (what's with the loud blondes in her life?) best friend that went by the name of Ino. Sakura had to sigh again. There goes her plan to read a few more minutes and listen to her music, so she put the book and iPod in her bag and stood up to close the distance between her and Ino. "Was that Deidara?"

"Yeah," Sakura said slowly and looked back to where she had last seen Deidara - he was now laughing at something Kisame was telling him.

"Aaand? Did he again asked you out?"

"He did."

"And?" Ino asked expectantly.

"And what?"

Ino rolled her eyes and poked her bicep. "What did you say? Did you say yes?"

Sakura poked her back and tried to suppress that huge smile that dreaded to take over her face. "I did."

Ino's eyes widened and then she threw both her fists in the air. "Whoop! Yes! Finally!"

"Damn it, Ino! Don't be so loud!" Sakura quickly put her hand in front of her friend's mouth, but she in return shook it off with a laugh.

"It was about time, woman, you'd start dating someone fun. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go to the class, did you finish your test?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her best friend's wrist and dragged her along.

"Aw, shit! I completely forgot! I'm doomed..." Ino slapped her forehead and looked pleadingly at her friend. "Please?"

Sakura sighed and withdrew the paper again from her bag and gave it to Ino. "You owe me one."

"You're the best!" Ino hugged her enthusiastically. "I'll buy you that chocolate you love."

The pink haired girl thought for a moment and then slowly nodded with a smile. There was this one chocolate she loved so much, but it was so rare to find, in fact, she'd seen it only at the little store near Ino's house. "Yeah, I think that'll be enough."

...

When Deidara returned to his friends with that huge grin, they already knew that he had gotten some progress in his mission 'Get Sakura on a date'.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kisame said in a teasing tone, "one might think that she'd finally agreed."

If it was even possible, Deidara's grin widened. "She did, yeah."

"No shit?"

"No shit, Hidan."

His friends seemed to be happy for him too as loud cheers and friendly pats on his shoulder didn't stop for few minutes until Itachi joined them, his brother and his friends along with him. They all may be the troublemakers, but in reality, they just fought for their own beliefs and deep inside in their hearts, they all longed for the very same - love. While it was a fact that girls liked the bad boy type, not many would want to deal with them, so they were really happy for those of their friend circle who got lucky. They were like a family, sticking up for each other and helping in times when needed. "What's going on?" Itachi asked in his usual calm voice.

"Blondie's got a date with Haruno Sakura," Kisame smirked. A few steps from him an Uchiha froze upon hearing those words coming out from his brothers best friend. And that Uchiha was no one other than Sasuke, Sakura's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh?" Itachi smirked after glancing at his brother who looked very pale. "She's quite a catch, my foolish, little brother understood that too late. I hope you won't make his mistakes," everyone stared at the Uchiha, who had just given an advice to Deidara and he never did that to him, Itachi only made sarcastic comments about his obsession with art and other things that triggered more hatred towards the dark haired male. So, it was only natural when Deidara gaped at him and then slowly his eyes landed on Sasuke and his signature smirk reappeared.

"I won't, she's way too amazing, yeah."

...

It was almost 7 p.m., Sakura was sitting in her room and humming along a song that blasted through her speakers. She had already been ready for her date a few minutes ago and now was slightly nervous after spending long minutes in front of her closet and trying to figure out what to wear. She even asked for an advice her mom who had suggested that she should wear something comfortable yet nice, so in the end she chose to wear her favorite black, skinny jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a rock band's logo on it and sneakers, her hair were left as they were and she chose not to put on much make-up so she wore only a mascara.

When her clock showed her that it was already time for Deidara to arrive, Sakura went downstairs to wait for him in the living room. She only managed to finish half of the stairs when the door bell rang.

"I'll get that," she told her mom who had came out of the living room.

"Have fun, sweetheart," the older woman smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thank you, mom," Sakura approached the door and before opening it, she grabbed a hoodie, in case it got cooler later. She bid her good-bye to mother and opened the door to reveal a smiling Deidara.

"Hello again, Sunshine," he said.

...

Their date was simple, a walk through Konoha until they reached a park and Sakura was surprised to notice that Deidara was leading her to her favorite place in the whole world - there was a hill in the park and up on it's peak she loved to sit at evenings, until sun set down and watch over her hometown. People barely visited that place, it was her own sanctuary, and now that they were heading there, Sakura was quite stunned that he too knew this place.

"I come here almost every day," he said when they both sat down on the grass, "to calm down and think, 'mm. No one really come's here, so were safe," Deidara laughed. Sakura looked at him thoughtfully, when their eyes met, she turned her head to face the village. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Deidara asked cautiously, already cursing himself inwardly for ruining the date he had dreamed to have for weeks.

"No," Sakura said slowly. "It's just...weird. First you tell me that you like 'Pride & Prejudice' and now this," she faced him again. "This is my favorite place in the whole town, I come here to watch the sun set...to calm down and think - like you, apparently."

Deidara let out a breath he was holding, relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong and chuckled. "Says the girl who's wearing a t-shirt with my favorite band on it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "30 seconds to mars is your favorite band too?" Deidara only nodded. "Uh-wow...so, did you see their show here last month?"

"I did," he answered. "It was quite a show, wasn't it?"

"It was really awesome," Sakura agreed, now being more interested in the boy next to her. "I had a stiff neck and aching feet after it, but it was totally worth it."

"Same here," Deidara laughed sheepishly, "someone elbowed me in the ribs really heard also, I think there's a mark even now."

"Did you check it in Hospital? Maybe you have a broken rib or something?" Sakura asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

"Don't worry, my mom's a nurse, so she did a check up and said I was all good. I have strong bones, you know, drank a lot milk when I was little," he made Sakura burst out in laughter and from then on, their conversations were filled with laughter and jokes, making the time pass by quickly until it was Sakura's favorite part of the day - sun set. Their talking had ceased and now they were both staring at the setting sun and colorful sky, both smiling and replaying in mind the time spent together. Somehow, without them both noticing it, they had gotten closer to each other, hands almost touching on the ground, shoulders brushing from small movements. Deidara looked at Sakura - the late sun rays were making her hair have a softer pink color and eyes gleamed with the fire he had come to love in her eyes. "Hey," he started slowly and when Sakura turned her face to him, he continued, "I know you're already sick of this question, but will you go on a second date with me?"

Sakura laughed. "I will. You're not as bad as I thought you were, so I'm giving you another shot." She really did start to like him, behind the loud personality was a nice, smart and polite guy who had a passion for art and good literature. Through the hours she spent with him, Sakura noted that they had many things in common and that he made her feel good. Usually he annoyed her so much that she'd snap and then punch him eventually, but tonight he was completely different. She actually enjoyed his company.

"Good," Deidara answered in a much better mood now that she had agreed to spend some more time with him. It was like his prayers had been finally heard. "I'm really not that bad, yeah."

"Well, those fights and troubles you get in so often, speak for themselves," Sakura pointed out.

"Ahh, that. You know how school can really bring down your mood, right? It's just a way how to get it all out and it's not my fault that some idiot decides to piss me more off by saying something really stupid," both Sakura's eyebrows raised upwards, "It's true, 'mm! No family issues or childhood traumas, I swear! But you're no saint either - that fist of yours must be made from steel, yeah."

Sakura snickered. "Tsunade, the Hokage, is my tutor. I want to become a doctor, so I asked her to accept my apprenticeship and teach me. And, ah, she might have thought me few other tricks how to cause traumas not to mend them," an apologetic smile appeared on her face.

Deidara shook his head and laughed. "That's pretty awesome. So, a doctor, huh? How's so?"

"According to my friends, I have a heart for this job," she answered, "but I really want to help people and Tsunade didn't hesitate to show me the downsides of that profession and I know it's a really exhausting job. But I like it. How about you? What do you want to become in the future?"

"Not really sure," Deidara frowned and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "an artist, probably. Like my father, he's a quite successful sculptor, by the way."

"I've seen few of your sculptures in the art class, they're good."

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile. For a moment neither of them said a word just looked at each other. Sakura noticed that she really liked his azure eyes, especially how they lit up when she said something that pleased him or when he smiled, they held this joy for life in them. Then something shifted in them and a second later she felt Deidara's fingers brush against her cheek gently, almost feather-like. Sakura froze in anticipation, when he put a lock behind her ear and his fingers traced along her jawline and stopped under her chin, his eyes fixated on her lips. "I really, really want to kiss you right now," he said, almost whispered, his eyes slowly traveled up her face until they met hers.

Sakura held his gaze and said, equally quiet: "Today must be your lucky day."

"Indeed, it is," he didn't wait any longer and lifted her chin a little higher to place a soft kiss on her lips as if he was still not sure whether she'd respond or not. But she did respond and his heart skipped a beat from the feeling of her lips moving against his. It was a little awkward at first, but they soon found their rhythm and Deidara, feeling more confident now, cupped the back of her neck with one hand, it's fingers entwined with her hair while the other one pulled Sakura closer to him and put one of her arms around his neck and then rested on her back.

Sakura had no idea how much time had passed, seconds or minutes, but after they broke the kiss for air, all she could think of was 'damn, he can kiss'. And that just earlier this day she was still convinced that Deidara was just an annoying jerk. Now she felt butterflies in her stomach and patted mentally her own shoulder for agreeing to go on a date with Deidara.

* * *

><p>From now on they were practically inseparable. A day started with a 'Good morning' sms and ended with a "Good night" message or heated kisses. Both their friends started eventually spend their time together, much to Sasuke's annoyance, cause now again Naruto was constantly around and pestering him with his 'Let's go eat ramen, Teme!'. A month after their first date Deidara had caught Sakura in the middle of the halway, kissed her and then left with a smirk. Only a minute later when she had regained herself from the dizziness his kiss had caused, she noticed a leather bracelet on her wrist - it was a simple narrow, plaited strip of leather - and the next time she saw him on the break, she saw him wearing exactly the same.<p>

It was like a fairytale. Of course they had their fights like every other normal couple, but they also loved each other immensely and couldn't imagine a life without the other by their side. But every fairytale has a dark side. And so did theirs.

After three years of being together Sakura found herself gaping at the worst sight in her life - on her doorstep stood Deidara covered in blood and really angry. It wasn't the first time that he went after her for medical treatment when he had fights, usually he had few bruises or a bleeding lip at worst, but this time there were also a bleeding brow, a possibly broken nose, he was holding one of his sides, as Sakura later noted - it was a knife cut, it wasn't deep enough to damage any inner organs, but enough to lose a lot of blood. After asking what had happened, Deidara answered reluctantly that some guy had insulted him more than twice and he had simply punched him and then left, but the guy had followed him and attacked. Only when he had taken off his shirt she noticed that there were more knife cuts and one in particular made her angry - it was on his left shoulder blade,quite a deep one and if the luck hadn't been on Deidara's side, he would have probably bled to death; he said it was nothing since he hadn't even noticed it so she should just calm down and do something about it.

And then something in her broke. They had a fight in which Sakura said that if he needed a personal nurse then he should just hire one, because she was sick and tired from all of this, she said she wanted a normal boyfriend, to not worry every time he decided to spend his time with his friends. Deidara again pointed out that she was being over dramatic and at one point, when he had enough of her yelling he told her if she needed a pansy ass boyfriend then she should just go back to that Uchiha.

They broke up.

Sakura moved to Suna and thanks to the fact that she was Tsunade's apprentice she finished her medical studies in record time, earning the title of a prodigy in Medicine. A year later she came back to Konoha where her former tutor offered her a job in the Hospital that she accepted. Her career as a doctor who specialized in heavy trauma's only bloomed with each month, she was lecturing students and traveling around the world. In five years she had become world's most famous doctor who performed surgeries all around it. Sakura dated few guys, also Sasuke again who was her current boyfriend, but when she was honest with herself - she never did really get over Deidara. She missed him.

Like Sakura, Deidara also left Konoha - he moved back to Iwa, where his family was originally from, finished the Academy of Art with top grades and now was traveling around the world as a well known sculptor, having exhibitions everywhere, giving interviews to all biggest magazines. A year ago he and Sasori decided to open their own studio together, where they could create and sell their art works. After contemplating where to open it, they eventually settled for Konoha. So, after four years he returned back. Deidara and Sasori bought an old two story house, reconstructed it to a modern and stylish studio, that had one wall completely made of glass, allowing the daylight to get in. On the first story they placed their finished works and the second story was divided in two parts - one for Deidara, the other for Sasori. So, technically you could say that they were working side by side, while their secretary was downstairs answering phone calls and managing their schedules. Deidara never had a relationship that would last longer than a month at the best, he said he didn't had time for something like that and that he wanted to focus on his art. Sakura broke his heart and he found it too hard to move on.

They both had successful careers, but they weren't truly happy. Something was still missing.

And so the day came when that something was meant to be found again.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I want to ask you somethi-" the air filled with energetic guitar sounds coming from Sakura's mobile phone. Sasuke sighed and raked his hair with his fingers as Sakura fished her phone out of her purse.<p>

"It's Ino, I'll be right back," She stood up from the table they had reserved in Konoha's fanciest restaurant and headed for the bathroom where she could talk to her best friend in somewhat privacy.

"Hey, Ino," she answered the phone with a sense of foreboding. "Did you found out anything."

_"Yeah, and you won't like this," _came a nervous reply from Ino.

"Just say it."

_"He's cheating on you, I'm 100% sure. With a waitress from that caffe that's across the street from his work."_

Sakura sighed and leaned against a wall, while rubbing her temples with the free hand. "Great. Just great. And you're sure about this?"

_"Forehead. I asked her myself. Dump that cheating asshole and then if you wish, come over, I'll get our girls. We'll grab some ice-cream and have an all girls night you've deserved."_

Sakura laughed. That's exactly why Ino was her best friend, she was always making sure if her best friend was alright and didn't care about her work or how successful or famous she was. To Ino she was still that little, shy girl that needed someone to stick up for her. "I'll call you back, Ino."

_"Good luck!"_

"Thanks," with that she hung up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. At her stared a 24-year old woman, with shoulder length, wavy, pink hair, green eyes, full lips, an athletic body and an aura of confidence. She was wearing a simple black dress, no jewelry except for a worn out, leather bracelet. She looked at it and smiled sadly. It's been five years and not once they had run into each other; Sakura occasionally spotted an interview with him in some magazines, but that was all. No phone calls or emails. Nothing. It was like they never had those three years.

She calmed herself down, inhaled and exhaled few times for a good measure and then left the bathroom confident about herself.

"What did Ino say?" Sasuke asked after she had sat back at her seat.

"Some very interesting news," Sakura gave him her most charming smile, he smiled back. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded and took her hand in his, then looked in her eyes. Sakura had a feeling she knew what this was about. "Sakura, will you marry me?" Bingo, she thought.

Sakura pulled her hand back and sighed. "Sasuke," her voice was completely calm, nothing betrayed the anger she felt towards the man in front of her. "I know you've been cheating on me." Sasuke froze, his jaw tightened and eyes held something akin to guilt and panic. Sakura continued: "I don't think it's wise to build a marriage on lies. My answer is no."

"Sakura, let me explain-"

"What's there to explain? Apparently, I'm not good enough for you if you seek intimacy with a mere waitress. Maybe you should marry her."

Sasuke stared at her and then emptied his wine glass with one gulp. "Look, I'll break up with her. It won't happen again."

Sakura shook her head. "No. I know you've been cheating on me with other girls too and I have no idea why I waited this long, but - " she stood up, grabbed her purse and jacket from the back of her chair and looked at him with zero emotion. "- I don't want to deal with this anymore. We're over." She left him, not once looking back over her shoulder and when she exited the restaurant and headed to the parking plot where her car was, she called Ino back. It didn't take long for her to answer.

_"Please tell me broke up with him."_

The pink haired medic chuckled and unlocked her car. "Make sure you have enough ice-cream for tonight's sleepover." She heard laughter on the other side of the line.

_"I'm already running to the market. I'll call girls and you get your ass here."_

"I'm on my way."

...

A week, new phone number and apartment later, Sakura sat down at her usual spot on the hill. After breaking up with Sasuke, she had taken a long vacation, changed her number so he wouldn't call her and after he showed up at her place, she decided to move. Now she lived near the park and could visit her favorite place anytime she wished.

It was a gloomy and grey day, the weather forecast said that it'll rain later, but Sakura had decided to come here anyway. She opened her book where she had left off the last time and started to read. She was so engrossed with it that she didn't notice another presence.

"You should know that book by heart by now," an achingly familiar low and smooth voice startled her. For a moment she couldn't move, having recognized the speaker. "But then again, it's your favorite, so I can't blame you, yeah."

Eventually, Sakura closed the book and looked up to him. There he stood, looking good as always and smirking down at her. "Deidara..." was all she could manage to say.

Deidara chuckled and sat down by her side. "It's good to see you again, 'mm. I always wondered if I'd run into you here."

"I- uh, moved near here couple of days ago," she said nervously.

"Really? That's awesome. So you come here often?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm on a vacation, so I practically live here," she laughed. "It's good to see you too, Deidara. How have you been?"

"Good, I guess," he scratched his chin. "I've been traveling a lot, but now for a year or so, I've been here in Konoha. Maybe you've heard, but I opened a studio together with Sasori. We're doing quite good. And, you'd be proud of me, I haven't gotten into any fights for years, yeah. How about you?"

"Well, I've been traveling too, performing surgeries and teaching students. That's why I'm on a vacation now, decided to take a break for a while."

Deidara smiled at her. "I hear you're a pretty badass doctor." Sakura chuckled.

"I hear you're a pretty badass artist."

He only shrugged and then laughed with Sakura soon joining in. "So they tell me, yeah." For a moment they sat in a comfortable silence, both looking at the view in front of them, smiles apparent on their faces. Then Deidara looked at her - she had definitely changed, her hair were longer, her body seemed to be more athletic and she looked older. When she turned her face to look at him, he was glad to see that the fire burning in her eyes was still there. If anything, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Then he recognized the worn out bracelet on her wrist and his heart filled with hope. Maybe they still had a chance to be happy together. "I miss you, Sakura," he said seriously.

Sakura felt her eyes water and it was hard to find the strength to say anything because of the tear knot in her throat. "Deidara..." she barely managed before tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Gosh, Sakura," Deidara pulled her in his embrace and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Forgive me."

"It's alright," Sakura said between sobs, loving the feeling of being held by his arms again. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Nonsense," he said as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I deserved it. You had every right to do what you did."

"I miss you too."

Deidara sighed and shifted himself so he could look at her, he even opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time his phone rung, signaling that he had received a message. He cursed silently and let go of Sakura to fish out the phone from his jacket's pocket. Another silent curse later, he looked back apologetically at Sakura. "I have a meeting with a buyer in 30 minutes," then he remembered something and started to search through every pocket he had. "I originally planned on only coming here and leave a note to you or something like that, sounds lame, I know. How about you come tomorrow at the studio?" Finally finding what he had looked for, Deidara handed Sakura a paper slip. "Here's the address. Will you come? I'm there all day, so you can come whenever it fits you, yeah. Besides, Sasori's dying to see you too, he's been forcing me to find you for ages."

Sakura looked at the paper and then back at Deidara, she nodded to him with a smile. "I have some errands to do tomorrow, but I should be done by 4 p.m., is that okay?"

"4 p.m. it is," he smiled brightly at her. "Alright, I really must go. See you tomorrow, 'mm."

"Bye," Sakura said and he left, leaving her alone with her book again. She still held that slip of paper in her hand, on it was written the studio's name and address and Sakura recognized his artistic handwriting. It reminded her of all the short and sweet notes he left on her fridge's door after the nights spent together. Just by seeing him for a short time, this reunion with him made all her memories of him - them - come back, it was so much to bear that Sakura couldn't struggle against the tears that came floating down her cheeks. It was like that night when she broke up with him, asking to whoever was _up __there_ to listen to her why had this happened, why did she do that and if it was the right thing to do, then why did it hurt so much. She cursed herself for being so selfish, that she had wished for him to be different when in fact she loved him the way he was and that every single cell of her body ached for his touch. And yet she let him go. Sakura held no hope that he will now give her a chance to make it right again, but he had admitted he missed her...and she missed him, more than anything. A bitter laugh escaped her and she wiped her cheeks dry, a new resolve already giving her strength to get up and smile. She'll fight for him, even if it's the last thing she'll do in her life. Sakura won't let him slip away from her ever again.

...

It was nearing the time when Sakura had promised to come to the studio and Deidara hopped down the stairs. Sasori was already there, checking the mail at the secretary's table,upon hearing him coming down the stairs, the red head looked at his partner and friend curiously. "What's gotten into you?"

Deidara seated himself on one of the sofas they had there for guests and checked the time again, this time a grin dreading to take over his very being. "Karin," he called for the secretary's attention, "do I have anything else planned for today?"

Karin, the very same red headed high school friend of Sasuke and their secretary, quickly checked his schedule and while she was doing so, Sasori glanced at his friend. "You didn't answer my question, Deidara," he said pointedly.

Deidara smirked back. "You'll see soon enough. Well, Karin?"

"Ah, yes," she cleared her throat, blushed a little, because she had a crush on her blond boss and had tried to bewitch him every time he was around her. Deidara found it a little too annoying, but he was used to this kind of attention from the opposite sex. He didn't care about them, because he had only one woman on his mind and he was attempting to form a plan how to find her and ask for forgiveness and a second chance. And finally he had found her and the last he wanted to deal with now was some obsessed fan girl. "You have an interview with 'Art Today' magazine, a meeting with the host of that Tv show 'The Culture of 21st Century', also few meetings with buyers," Karin finished and looked up at him.

"Cancel everything, yeah."

Both red heads gaped at him like he had just said that art was an eternal beauty and other stuff that Sasori called art, Deidara only grinned back at them and again checked the time. Sasori was the first one to snap out of his surprise. "Could it be..." a thoughtful brow slowly raised upwards and he turned back to Karin, "the last time he was grinning like an idiot was when he got the girl he wanted on a date. I wonder if that's the case..."

Karin leaned closer to him, eager to know more about her crush's love life. "Who was it? Do I know her?"

Sasori smirked. "You don't remember? It was Haruno Sakura," Karin flinched upon hearing that particular name, "she beat the hell out of him and he fell for her. Took him three months to make her agree to date him. That day he was grinning exactly like that," he pointed at the blond who was tapping his fingers on the sofa and then he groaned.

"Sasori, make the time go faster!"

The male red head laughed. "Sorry, brat. Can't do that. What are you waiting for anyway?"

"I already told you that you'll see it soon enough, 'mm."

Then, all of a sudden, Deidara shot back on his feet and went to greet someone - the door was behind a corner, so Sasori and Karin couldn't see only hear muffled voices.

And Deidara couldn't stop smiling when he heard her footsteps coming closer the door and when she finally opened it, he was ready to jump from excitement. "You're here!" He rushed towards her to help her take of the jacket.

"Am I late?" She asked worriedly.

"You're right on time, don't worry," Deidara laughed and observed her - Sakura was wearing a black, short sleeved blouse and blue skinny jeans and simple, light pink heels, that matched her wavy hair. The tomboy-ish girl from five years back was nowhere to be seen, in front of him stood a young and confident woman. At that moment he swore to himself that he had fallen in love with her again. Deidara grabbed her hand and said: "Come, Sasori's around the corner, yeah, this is going to be a huge surprise to him."

Sakura laughed and followed Deidara to wherever he was leading her. "You didn't tell him?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked and when they were almost past the corner, he said a bit louder: "Sasori, look who I found yesterday!" And he pulled Sakura by her hand closer to himself and put an arm around her shoulder. Everything seemed so natural, it was like his body didn't register the fact that it's been five years since they last touched each other.

Sasori's eyes widened and he took few steps forward them. "I can't believe my eyes," he tilted his head to a side and smiled, "Sakura. You look great."

Sakura chuckled. Sasori's always been like an awkward bigger brother to her, it was a shame they lost their contact too after she broke up with Deidara. "Thank you, you're not bad yourself - with that suit and all - you almost look like a serious business man."

The red head laughed a little. "Close. I just got back from a meeting. But enough about me, how have you been? But- hold on, I've got to ask first," he freed Sakura from Deidara's embrace and leaded her to the sofa with the blond following them closely. When the trio sat down, Sasori continued: "Do you still like champagne as much as you did before?"

The woman in the center of both males attention laughed heartily. "God, yes!"

"Perfect," Sasori turned back to the secretary. "Karin, get a bottle of champagne and three glasses. And quick, please, we have a reason to celebrate." Karing sighed loudly and stood up, then she rushed towards a door next to her table, Sasori wasn't the most patient boss in the world, in fact he was the most impatient boss in the whole universe.

"That's...Karin?" Sakura looked over Sasori's shoulder to where the read headed woman had gone. "Sasuke's ex?"

"The same, yeah," Deidara answered and leaned against the sofas back with his arms behind his head. "No idea why he hired her. She's annoying."

"Tch," Sasori tapped his fingers against his knee impatiently, "I offered you to find a secretary, but you left that _honor _to me. What's taking her so long?" Right on that moment Karin showed up with a bottle of champagne in one hand and three glasses in other. Sasori glared at her as he took those items from her hands and shooed her away, then he opened the bottle skillfully and filled their glasses. "Now, where were we?"

"To our reunion, yeah!" Deidara said and lifted his glass while grinning. Sasori hummed in agreement.

"To us!" Sakura corrected the toast. It was so good to have those two men back in her life that it was almost hard to believe it. But here she was, sitting on a sofa and drinking champagne with them as if nothing had changed. And, how she wished that it hadn't. She was still incredibly attracted to Deidara, there was something that literally pulled her to him that was hard to fight. And Sasori seemed to be happy to see her too. The only one who didn't seem very pleased to see her was Karin who was sulking at her table.

They chatted for almost an hour, catching up on the lost five years and remembering the past and soon their champagne was gone. Sasori glanced at his watch and frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, I've got some business to attend," he stood up and smiled at Sakura. "It was a lovely surprise, thank you again for coming here."

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're awfully polite when you're drunk, Sasori. Good luck with your business."

The red head bowed with a smirk. "Thank you. See you around, but for now - good bye!" Sakura laughed and watched him leave when a gentle tap on her shoulder reminded her of the other male present.

"Do you want to look around, 'mm?"

"Yes!" Sakura jumped on her feet enthusiastically. "I've been dying to see your artworks. You _must _show me everything!" She grinned down at him and offered Deidara her hand. He accepted it with no hesitation and pulled Sakura in the direction of the nearest sculpture.

"Everything?" he chuckled. "It's going to be a long night then."

...

After numerous sculptures, puppets, paintings, other artwork and stories of what inspired them to be created later, the couple found themselves - while still holding hands - looking at the last sculpture.

"I think I like this one the best," Sakura said thoughtfully. Itwas an abstract sculpture of two birds entwined together.

"It's yours, 'mm."

She faced him with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?"

Deidara looked back at the sculpture, smiling with a hint of reverie as he remembered the time when he created this particular piece of art. "I started to create it shortly before you - we - broke up. If I remember correctly, it was a week before our third anniversary," Sakura nodded in agreement; Deidara continued. "It was meant to be my gift to you, yeah. When I finished it, I intended on giving this to you and apologize for what I've done and said, a peace offering, so to say, but you were already gone to Suna."

Sakura took a shaky breath and squeezed his hand. "Deidara...I..."

He smiled at her. "Do you know how many wanted to buy it? People offered me tons of money hoping that I would sell it to them, yeah."

"Why didn't you sell it?" She asked quietly.

"I can't sell something that isn't mine. It's yours. Every right on it belongs to you."

"Deidara," Sakura started seriously, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered with equal seriousness, "you know that."

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

At first Deidara thought he had misheard her, but when she started to get nervous form his lack of response and surprised look in his eyes, he thanked to whoever was up there to watch over his destiny. "On as many dates as you wish, Sunshine." The kiss was incredible. It awakened desire and lust, let loose of all the years off longing for just this exact moment. Somewhere, not far from them, a pencil broke in half and a red headed woman cursed her luck with men, but the couple was ignorant of everything that happened around them. The world go to an end, all that mattered was the person in their arms.

* * *

><p>It's been six months since Sasuke's failed attempt to get married to the only woman so far his parents accepted without any objection. He was bored to death in his office, throwing paper balls (made from unimportant documents) in the trash can when a knock on his always open door startled him.<p>

"What do you want, brother?" He half grumbled, half mumbled to the man who just entered his office.

"Can't I just come to see how my little brother is amusing himself?" Itachi asked back teasingly.

"No. Now, answer my question or get lost."

Itachi chuckled. "Guess who came to visit me today."

"Why don't you just tell me?" Sasuke threw another paper ball, this time he missed, much to Itachi's amusement.

"It was Deidara."

Sasuke glanced at him. "Yeah? Should I care?"

"He's getting married."

"Good for him," another paper ball landed right in the middle of the trash can, a victorious smirk forming on his lips...that vanished as soon as Itachi said his next three words:

"To Haruno Sakura."

The arm holding the next paper ball froze in the middle of the throw, Sasuke's eyes snapped to his brother face as he hissed: "What?"

"You heard me," Itachi smirked and leaned against the door frame. "He said they'd run into each other _six _months ago and been together since then. And now they're getting married. I have an invitation," he held a soft yellow envelope in in one of his hands. Sasuke was still stunned and visibly paler than before. "Foolish, little brother," Itachi laughed evilly as he left his brothers office. The other employees glanced worriedly when his laughter got louder and a sound of something hitting a wall came from the youngest Uchiha's office.

_"Damn it all to hell!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Yosh. This is what you get from listening to _Trading Yesterday _and _TyDi _nonstop for three days.**

**Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing this one.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Ja ne,**

**~ RoseCallisto.**


End file.
